Looking Back at You
by Bianca.T.Sparrow101
Summary: Kidnapped at a young age and raised under Voldemort, Katherine never thought she'd see freedom. When she finally gets to see the light of day, what leftover horrors will she face? Will she be crippled or stand up to her fears? George/OC and slight Fred/Hermione.
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

**Disclaimer – I do not own Harry Potter. All rights to our Queen, J.K Rowling.**

The man was by no means distinctive. A mop of straw coloured hair, pale skin and a rather average figure meant he blended effortlessly with the muggles spilling around him. He fought a sneer, knowing his master had sent him there for one reason and his surroundings were not of any point of debate. He wore plain clothes to further blend him into the background and had made sure they were of specific muggle origin. So many of their kind were ridiculously noticeable as they wore garish clothing.

He leant on a chipped black railing that sealed off a sparse park where very little children played on the damp day, watching the house across from him inconspicuously. Surprisingly, despite numerous attempts by both parents to get the child that sat on the wet grass inside, she insisted on staying out. She was the target, exactly as his master had described to him: lank, mousy hair, dull green eyes and pale skin, like his. She was playing with a ball, bouncing it between her surprisingly deft hands.

It was only a minute later, right after her parents had once more tried to get her inside, that he discovered why she wanted to remain outside. The five year old glanced back at her house before whipping her head around and staring right at him. With the naivety that only a child could possess, she jumped to her feet and ran over the road to him.

"Why are you watching me?" she asked curiously, head tilted to the side in a way he supposed some people would find cute. To him, it was simply irritating. He decided that she should hear the real answer in hopes that she'd run. He loved it when they ran.

"I'm here to take you away." She didn't seem surprised or scared, as he expected she wouldn't. Children never did understand the levity of talking to strangers, particularly the ones that admitted they were going to kidnap you. He was the magical version of the man with the van he'd heard mothers and fathers warning their little brats about. Instead, he took advantage of her silence and grudgingly picked her up.

"Where are you taking me?" she asked, sadly eyeing her house. He frowned at her and once again decided to answer truthfully.

"I'm taking you to my master. He's going to remake you."

"Will I ever see mummy and daddy again?" she asked shakily and he suddenly felt a pang of something. It had been years since he felt anything akin to true emotion besides hate and the fact that this little girl's parents would genuinely miss her hit home for him. "Will I ever see Minny again?" she squeaked but he didn't ask who 'Minny' was. Maybe it was that god awful mouse he'd heard about.

"No." Then he apparated away, leaving only sodden leaves and terrified parents behind him.

**Hello, welcome to my new Harry Potter fanfiction. Just a warning: it may seem to be moving fast around chapter four, but don't be alarmed. It's all part of my master plan (evil laugh). Anyway, let me know what you think. Love, Bianca :) x**


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

**Hello! So glad you liked the prologue, so here's the first official chapter :) IMPORTANT: I am bending the rules ever so slightly in this entire story, so just pretend Voldemort got her a wand somehow and the trace is ineffective. And I know Death Eaters etc stopped following Voldemort when they believed he was dead but just bear with me, alright? Call it AU.**

**Disclaimer – I do not own Harry Potter or anything else recognisable. I do own Katherine though.**

Katherine Prevett was not the average fourteen year old witch. She had never been to Hogwarts, never spoken to anyone her own age and did not have any parental figures. The only person that came remotely close was the thing responsible for having her kidnapped and had raised her in the ways of dark magic. Lord Voldemort was the most feared dark wizard since Grindelwald and he was the one responsible for sending Barty Crouch Junior to her house to steal her from her parents.

Through Barty, the Dark Lord taught her the darkest of magic, the easiest of kills, the most painful of torture and the cruellest of thoughts. Although she learned much of the subjects she would have learned at Hogwarts, she was not taught Defence Against the Dark Arts – because that would be against everything Voldemort knew. She mastered potions and transfiguration above all but Voldemort ensured she was well honed in regular combat and knew what it was like to fight without a wand. If she did well, he remained silent. If she did badly, she was subjected to torture. All her life, it had been the same.

In the beginning, she had been difficult. Her best friend, whom she had affectionately called Minny, was stubborn and it had rubbed off on her. It meant that Katherine rebelled in the beginning but, like most patients of conditioning, she soon learned that bad behaviour meant the Cruciatus Curse. So, instead of succumbing to Voldemort's rule out of pure loyalty, she bent because of lack of other options. He was skilful, careful and nobody ever found them, as most were in denial about Voldemort surviving the night in Godric's Hollow. Only one ever came close – one with a false eye, wooden leg and scarred face – and she was certain he'd caught a glimpse of her.

Katherine was good, though. After she stopped fighting the Dark Lord, she embraced the teachings offered to her – she was his secret, a witch with more knowledge than many adults. She also had the perfect advantage to keep herself hidden; she was a rare magical creature: a metamorphmagus. That was what her kidnapper's master focused on most, knowing it was the ultimate weapon. If she could grow to look like their enemies, she could slip in unnoticed and provide Voldemort with all of the information he needed. Of course, she wasn't adept enough to transform into other people, let alone act like them, but she was certainly well developed.

She knew what he was grooming her for, she'd heard the plans. Lord Voldemort would rise again and she would be the one that slipped by everyone's notice. She would be the one that destroyed people and places but no one could even guess who she was. And it was all because of one boy.

Katherine remembered Barty telling her about Harry Potter on his master's orders. He was just a babe when he managed to defeat the dark wizard, with a weapon no one knew of. It could not be wielded, so they could not trace it. Voldemort had been furious but remained in a weakened form, barely of any substance. The boy became unknown of location but whispers still travelled through the magical community, waiting for the day their idol would return. Whilst Katherine appreciated the sentiment and admired whatever it was that had saved Harry, she found it a tad ridiculous that people saw an idol in a one year old boy.

That was until he reappeared. Voldemort sent her at the delicate age of eleven to Diagon Alley to pursue the boy of the same age (she believed he was nearing his birthday at that point). She transformed herself into a slightly older version of herself and met no obstacles as she spied on the boy and the magnificent giant. He was ridiculously skinny with round glasses and clothes that were too large for him. He had a scar on his forehead that was mostly covered by the messiest hair she could even imagine, in a deep black colour. Still, he looked cheerful, free almost and she found herself envying the boy who'd defeated her 'master'.

When Katherine was twelve and one half, Voldemort sent her on an active mission with some Death Eaters. It was nothing significant, just something to ruffle the feathers of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement. It was the first time she'd put her learned behaviour into action and it terrified her – because she was truly great at what she did. She slipped in and out of muggles, hexed them but never killed them and returned back to the sordid place called a 'home'. She was able to use magic without trace because the Ministry didn't know her, therefore there was no Trace on her. That was a miserable fact she'd come to accept.

Katherine could never admit it out loud but she desperately missed her parents, like she imagined Harry would. Of course, it was in a different way as he'd never known his parents but she believed they could sympathise. She just wanted to be hugged close, comforted and loved. Was it too much to ask? Why had she been taken? Why did she have to suffer? Why wasn't she allowed a normal childhood with normal friends? She wanted to go to Hogwarts, make friends, go to lessons then see her parents at holidays. There was only one person that she truly cared about in her life and he most definitely understood loss.

"Katherine," his silky voice said from the doorway of her bedroom. It was dark, there was dust everywhere and there was a fresh body on the stairs outside the door – a body she'd been meant to be responsible for but had been unable to kill. She sat on the rickety old bed which had taken her a full fifteen minutes of spells to eliminate the dust, bugs and mould from. She glanced up from the text she was studying with deep interest to see the man she'd come to see as an uncle or maybe even a surrogate father figure. His hair hung in black, greasy curtains around his face, which held severely pointed features and dark eyes. He was tall and draped in black robes, as always, like a constant state of mourning. She understood.

"Hello Severus," she greeted politely. Whilst Voldemort never taught her manners, she still retained knowledge of what her mother had told her and it grew as she did. Her broken friend slowly walked into the room and seated himself on the delicate wooden chair at her bedside. He was a Death Eater like Barty but he played the part of Dumbledore's recovered ally. Katherine was the only one to know besides the magnificent wizard himself and, of course, Severus, that the black haired man was in no way loyal to Voldemort after his slaughter of Lily Evans. Severus knew she wouldn't tell, just as he knew her hopes and dreams of one day escaping her prison and helping the fight against Voldemort.

"I brought you something. It seems Professor Dumbledore held it all these years," he informed her quietly, wary of Barty lurking, along with the rat Peter Pettigrew. Severus pulled something from his robes and, when placed in front of her, she realised it was a photo album. Confused, Katherine opened it and gasped at the easily recognisable moving picture of herself as a baby. She turned the page and smiled at the sight of her young self with another baby of the same age. The pictures were relatively the same through the book, with the subjects ageing and always smiling. The captions always read the same: Kitty and Minny.

"Thank you," she whispered, caressing the pages lovingly. She did not bother questioning how Dumbledore had discovered the album, as he was a brilliant, brilliant man. She would just remain thankful that Severus had told him about her as soon as she'd been discovered by him.

It had been about a year after her capture that Voldemort had revealed her to Severus. Katherine had finally started her co-operation when they were introduced. Unlike she knew he wanted to, Severus had not been able to escape Voldemort's grasp after his fall, so his role as double agent did not cease. That became a blessing rather than a curse when he met Katherine. Whilst the little girl had previously switched between Barty and Voldemort's crippled form for different teachings, she was handed over to Severus more. He was the one to help her master Hogwarts subjects before she was even of age to attend and it was he who passed on news to Dumbledore of her. For reasons unknown, she was never rescued but to have someone on the outside was enough.

"Are you ever going to tell me about this friend of yours?" Severus pried, eyeing the picture she was on. Katherine and her best friend were laughing in it and throwing grass at one another. It was the look in Severus' eyes that alerted Katherine to the fact that he was reminded of his friendship with sweet Lily.

"I already told you everything, Severus. I believe she was a witch, like me, and I have not seen her since I was five years old. We grew up together and our birthday's are on the same day," she replied with all the knowledge she held of Minny. Severus looked contemplative, as he always did, but seemed to decide not to inform her of whatever he was thinking of. He simply patted her head and she knew it was time for him to depart.

"Goodbye, Katherine. I will visit tomorrow."

"Wait!" she called quietly, halting him as he rose from the chair. "I'm scared, Severus. Harry Potter is in great danger this year!" she whispered loudly, unable to speak any further thoughts. It seemed Voldemort's trust of Severus only stretched so far, as she'd been put under the Imperius Curse to prevent her spilling any knowledge about the TriWizard Tournament. Severus only nodded.

"He is always in danger." And he swept from the room. Aggravated that Severus would not take her seriously, her hair turned a fiery red colour and her eyes flashed blue. Normally only one would happen but she was extremely angry because she could not help. What was she to do? Voldemort was weakened and she was well trained but, when it came down to it, he was an experienced dark wizard and she was a fifteen year old girl. Ugh!

Severus POV

He was in Dumbledore's office quickly, Katherine's desperation pushing him through the grounds of Hogwarts to pass on the information to his true leader. Whilst Voldemort was exceptionally clever, he was not strong enough to perform Legilimency on Katherine due to his weakened state. Severus himself was meant to teach her the talent but had neglected to in case of emergency – like the one he was experiencing. Katherine had been under the Imperius Curse and therefore unable to tell him just how Potter was in danger AGAIN but he'd gained enough knowledge to know the upcoming Tournament would be a bad experience. Even Katherine didn't know why and it seemed Voldemort didn't trust his protégée completely. He'd be right not to.

"Ah Severus, I trust you bring news of young Katherine," Dumbledore said briskly, sitting calmly in the throne like chair behind the large desk. The entire room was like a library with interesting objects the old wizard had collected over the years. Severus nodded and proceeded forward, wand already pressed to his temple and withdrawing the memories necessary.

He placed them in the pensieve, which instantly projected the image of a fifteen year old girl. Her hair was tangled and a dull mahogany and her eyes lacked any sort of hope in the green depths that sadly reminded him of Lily. She had soft features with a button nose and pouty lips that were cracked from lack of real sustenance and she was painfully pale. The girl had hardly seen sunlight in ten years.

"She is concerned for Potter," he pointed out needlessly when the memories of both his interaction with Katherine and what he'd discovered in her head had concluded. Dumbledore nodded thoughtfully, not speaking for a long moment as he continued to eye the silver liquid with twinkling blue eyes. Severus knew that Katherine had no clue why she was never rescued but Severus did – the same reason he was a double agent. Katherine was sometimes told things that Severus was not told, like the problems over the TriWizard Tournament, and Dumbledore needed that information. Whilst he didn't enjoy using the young girl, it was sadly necessary.

"Given Harry's penchant for getting into trouble, I would say her concern is not misplaced in the slightest. However, something darker is most certainly brewing Severus. Be sure to keep a close eye on her, more than ever. Her desperation for freedom may well be her downfall," Dumbledore warned gravely and Severus nodded. He protected Potter because he could not protect Lily, but he protected Katherine because no one else could. She had never killed, thankfully, so her soul was not yet marred horrifically but he knew Lord Voldemort grew impatient with her. He just hoped that, for once, the wise wizard was wrong.

**There you have it! Excerpt from next chapter:**

"_Nagini informs me that our little friend has escaped her room," Voldemort rasped and her heart stopped. There was more hissing but Katherine didn't stick around to listen._

**Leave me a review and let me know what you think. Love, Bianca :)**


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

**Thank you SO MUCH for your lovely encouragement! You are all beautiful people.**

**Disclaimer – I do not own Harry Potter or anything else recognisable. All rights to their respective owners – I'm only playing here. I do own Katherine though.**

Sadly, Dumbledore was proved right. It took a while and the school year was well underway by the time Katherine cracked. She had finally discovered just what Voldemort planned during the TriWizard Tournament and it was both genius and terrifying. Barty had been sent to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry under the guise of a kidnapped ex-auror by the name of Alastor Moody. She never saw the appearance but she knew Barty had taken the man to the school with him in order to consistently steal his hair for the Polyjuice Potion. She had been forced to make the first batch but, as Voldemort wouldn't allow her to accompany Barty and they could not mail it to him without risk, Barty had to brew his own. She had suggested a larger batch (though she was disinclined to provide it) but it was seen as too suspicious if he carted a large amount of vials into the school. She didn't try again.

With the beginning of the school year came the time Katherine always dreaded. Severus was unable to visit because of his duties as Potions master. His weekends would be filled with marking endless homework assignments and dismal attempts at potions and his weeks would be filled with teaching. She always said that, if he disliked marking homework so much, then he should set less. He never replied to her, not that she expected him to. It was his way of punishing his students and she honestly felt sorry for anyone not in Slytherin.

With Barty and Severus, the only bearable people she had in her life, occupied up at the school, she was left alone in the old Riddle house with Voldemort and Pettigrew. The man that had lived as a rat for twelve years was disgusting and never smelled right. His hair was lank and lacked any definable colour and the way he fawned over the Dark Lord was revolting. Due to her lack of company, Voldemort often sent the rat man to watch her as she practiced then report back to him. She much preferred Nagini.

Katherine did not speak Parseltongue and, unlike other languages, it wasn't really something that could be taught. All the same, she quite enjoyed it when Nagini would find her way into her bedroom. Initially, she'd been terrified of the sleek, deadly snake but grew fond of her, simply because she couldn't talk back, unlike everyone else in the house. Nagini would simply curl around a bedpost and watch Katherine as she practiced or spoke her textbooks aloud. She suspected it was strange to feel closer to a snake than she did her human (if that was what Voldemort was) company. She couldn't bring herself to care.

December came and went, along with January, February and March and she found herself itching for news on how Barty's mission was going. Lord Voldemort sent Pettigrew out to steal newspapers every couple of days because the Daily Prophet's gossip reporter, Rita Skeeter, was having a field day with Harry and various 'romances' that Katherine was fairly certain were an object of Rita's imagination. The woman was vile, if her laughing picture at the top of her column were anything to go by and it became obvious she liked spouting lies more than truth. All the same, reports of the TriWizard Tournament were still in the paper and they were valuable, if a little exaggerated.

The third and final task, where Voldemort's grand scheme would take place, was announced to take place on the twenty fourth of June and Katherine was set on making sure she warned someone. As Severus had disregarded her comments easily and had not contacted her since, she decided she needed to find someone and quickly. With no owls or even parchment in the house that she had access to, Katherine finally cracked under her conscience. On the evening of June twenty third, as no sooner opportunity arose, Katherine seized her chance. Both Voldemort and Pettigrew were occupied as she cast a Disillusionment Charm upon herself. The feeling of wetness spread over her and she looked down, seeing nothing but the dust in the air and the floor.

Satisfied but heart pounding with terror, Katherine slipped as quietly as possible from the room that Peter stupidly didn't lock properly. The house was old and dirty and the stairs, along with other parts, creaked loudly when disturbed. Having spent a vast amount of time in the filthy residence, Katherine knew where every board was that squeaked and made sure to avoid them as she padded through the house. To get downstairs, she had to pass the room Voldemort was located and she was fairly certain she could slip by unnoticed if she was quiet enough. They wouldn't see her if they looked up.

Unfortunately, as skilled and quiet as Katherine was, she forgot about Nagini. Hissing from inside Voldemort's room sounded just as she reached the top step and, just like with Frank the caretaker, Nagini alerted Voldemort to the presence.

"Nagini informs me that our little friend has escaped her room," Voldemort rasped and her heart stopped. There was more hissing but Katherine didn't stick around to listen. Knowing her location was already given away, she made herself visible, ran down the steps and headed for the front door, successfully yanking it open and fleeing towards the graveyard. The night air was mild but still a shock to her, as she hadn't experienced clean air in so long. She didn't stop to take it in, knowing she had to run and she had to run fast. She wished she could apparate.

"Stupefy!" Pettigrew's voice yelled but it missed. Katherine, turning weak from running when she barely walked normally, started stumbling over thin air and she knew that, if another spell was fired at her, she would most likely be hit. Fear seized her as she couldn't stand the thought of returning to Voldemort. But no spell came. Instead, there was a burning sting in her arm and everything went dark.

XXX

Katherine had experienced pain before. She was not perfect and torture came when she was unable to perform spells, hexes or curses. The fifteen year old had become truly used to the agony that came from being a protégée of Lord Voldemort's but never _ever_ had she experienced the burning that came as punishment for trying to run. She was subjected to the worst Cruciatus Curse she'd ever been through, and by Peter Pettigrew of all people. His fear of his master was enough to push him to hate Katherine enough to put her through ripping agony. She screamed, and she cried, and she whimpered, but there was never any reprieve. The pain was near constant and she contemplated why she was so incredibly stupid to run.

Her arm always hurt more than anything else, the arm that had knocked her unconscious, but she didn't know why. And, when the time came that she was moved, she barely felt anything other than pain. She was only aware of being outside once more, with grass pressing into her cheek. There were noises, flashes of light and the sound of a cold, harsh voice that was much stronger than she'd ever heard it before. Then she was being lifted by her neck and thrown down. There were lots of people, all wearing black but her eyes were blurry and she couldn't distinguish anything.

Then there was a different sound – a sound of a voice that didn't suggest malice or misery. He was yelling and there was bright light, with more soothing voices. They were urging the boy, calming him and she suddenly wished for them to do the same for her. She couldn't move, not even her eyes, which remained open and unblinking and she wondered whether she looked dead to those around her. She wished she was dead – it would be a nice reprieve.

The light vanished and there was a rush of cold air before a shaking hand held hers, yelled something and then she was spinning. It wasn't a pleasant feeling, but given the amount of pain she'd been put through, it certainly wasn't anything worse than she'd experienced. When the spinning stopped, she fell limply on top of a body and there was screaming, such terrified screaming, before her eyes finally cooperated and slipped closed. Everything else fell away and she welcomed the darkness.

Sirius POV

In dog form, Sirius had followed Harry down to the hospital wing. Mad-Eye Moody, the real one, lay on a bed completely unconscious. There was no sign of Barty Crouch Junior but there was a girl on one of the beds, he had to assume she was the one that Harry had mentioned. Proving his theory, Harry had requested that he got a bed next to the unconscious girl when Madam Pomfrey started moving him towards another. The matron just nodded quickly and allotted him the bed to the left of her.

When all the drama with Fudge had passed and even his own conflict with Snape had reached a temporary impasse, all attention turned to Harry and the girl on the bed. Judging by Snape's expression, it was the first time he'd noticed her pale form as Madam Pomfrey poured potions down her throat.

"Now, Poppy, just what happened to young Katherine?" Dumbledore asked, gaining him incredulous looks from everyone in the hospital wing. Sirius was extremely confused on just how Dumbledore knew 'Katherine' and he could see everyone else wanted answers as well. The only person that didn't look confused was Hermione, and that was because her eyes were solidly focused on Katherine and there was a thoughtful frown on her face, like she was trying to remember something.

"She's been tortured within an inch of her life, Professor. And there is a snake bite on the girl's right forearm – a poisonous bite." Sirius' eyes widened, taking in the appearance of Katherine. She was as pale as death and there was a sheen of sweat across her face. She was far too skinny and small and Sirius honestly had no idea what age she could possibly be. All the same, it was obvious she'd been through hell.

"Is it curable?" Dumbledore questioned thoughtfully and Madam Pomfrey nodded, waving a potion in the air like it answered the question too. Sirius watched as it was added to Katherine's mouth just before the matron started bandaging the wound on her arm which was disgusting. "Then Harry, would you quickly surmise for the group how you found her?" Sirius held back a derisive snort. The professor had insisted Fudge didn't question Harry but Sirius assumed that Dumbledore was exempt from that rule – that, and it wasn't really questioning.

"Voldemort brought her out just before our wands joined and threw her down. I thought she was dead, because she wasn't blinking, just staring. I just . . . I couldn't leave her there." Despair spread across Harry's face as he glanced at Katherine and Sirius recognised that his godson felt for Katherine what he'd felt about Cedric. Even if she was dead, there was no way he wanted her left behind with Lord Voldemort, who was likely responsible for her state. A groan distracted them all as the girl started waking up. Bleary eyes that were the same shade as Lily's fluttered open and gazed around, confusion colouring them as they landed on the people in the room. Then her eyes zeroed in on Harry and a look of recognition passed across her features.

"Harry Potter? You . . . you saved me," she whispered, clearly unable to make her voice grow louder. Wonder was obvious, along with gratitude and Sirius saw her lips twitch like she wanted to smile. Harry looked caught between scared and amazed that she was thankful before he sort of grinned, but not really.

"I didn't want to leave you there," he said bashfully and Sirius was once more blown away by how modest his godson really was. He'd saved Cedric, saved Katherine and fought off Voldemort, and he was still humble and down to Earth. It was drastically different from how James used to be, much more like Lily. Katherine weakly nodded and shifted just slightly, eyes widening upon seeing Snape. Something akin to hope flashed in her dead eyes.

"Severus?" she breathed, shocking Sirius and apparently everyone else. Sirius never said Snape's first name, hardly even thought it, but this girl seemed only to know it. She coughed harshly and suddenly, raising her hand to try to smother the sounds. Sirius knew he wasn't the only one that stared when her hand came back bloody. Madam Pomfrey started fussing as hacking coughs grated through the girl and Hermione jumped up to help with holding her still as the matron attempted to get more potion into Katherine.

"Is she going to be OK?" Harry asked worriedly over the noise, looking helplessly at anyone who could have an answer. Nobody seemed to know and Sirius watched Harry turn back to staring at Katherine, who had finally stopped coughing and was having her mouth wiped by Hermione. The two girls connected eyes and Katherine's widened alarmingly. Sirius frowned as both froze and everyone waited in tense silence for something to happen.

"Minny?" Katherine rasped. Hermione made a strangled sobbing noise.

"Kitty?"

Katherine collapsed.

**Excerpt from chapter three:**

"_Why did you never save me? You had Severus in there for YEARS and never once was I ever rescued! WHY DID YOU DO THAT TO ME!?" she screeched, voice breaking with the strain._

**Thank you for reading and leave me a review to let me know what you think. Love, Bianca :) x**


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

**You are all magnificent and wonderful people – thank you!**

**Disclaimer – I do not own Harry Potter or anything recognisable. All rights to their owners. I do own Katherine though.**

Hermione POV

Hermione was overwhelmed – completely overwhelmed. Not only had He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named risen from whatever state he'd been in, but her Defence teacher turned out to be a Death Eater and her best friend from when she was five had shown up looking like she'd been tortured – which she had been. It took a lot of processing and logical planning before Hermione finally fell asleep that night and, the next morning, she was fully aware of what she had to do.

She got out of bed and, after dragging a brush through her mane of hair and dressing in her Hogwarts robes, she packed all of her things into her bag, making sure to grab the photo album she carried everywhere with her. The bright witch then hurried down the stairs, where she met Ron for breakfast. For once in her life, Hermione was hoping the lessons of that day would pass quickly, as she desperately wanted to get to the hospital wing.

Eventually, their day ended, and Hermione bolted to the hospital wing, followed by a bewildered Ron. He had tried asking questions about Katherine but Hermione had ignored them, wanting to explain everything when Harry was present too. So they travelled extremely fast and in silence, arriving at the hospital wing to see something that made Hermione smile gently. Harry had gotten out of his bed and was seated on Katherine's and both were talking amiably. Harry seemed to be holding most of the conversation as Katherine was still extremely weak but Hermione could see the girl was distracting Harry from the horror of everything he'd faced in the last twenty four hours.

"Hello," Hermione greeted, announcing her presence, along with Ron's. The pair looked up and Harry almost smiled. Hermione realised with a jolt of pain that Harry wouldn't really smile properly for a while, what with Cedric's death and the return of the man that killed his parents. Despite that, she could definitely see Katherine being a good influence on him and Hermione was thrilled at that prospect.

"Hey Hermione, Ron. Katherine, this is one of my best friends, Ron and I think you already know Hermione." Katherine smiled shakily at Ron then looking probingly at Hermione, who sighed as she recognised her cue. Allowing Harry to remain on the other bed, Ron and Hermione settled on Harry's bed and Hermione pulled out her photo album, handing it silently to Katherine. The girl, still quite dirty and unkempt, opened it slowly and a small whimper escaped her. Hermione wasn't surprised to see tears in her old friend's eyes when they looked up.

"I . . . have one too. But it's still with . . ." Katherine's small voice, still weak from something Hermione didn't want to think of, trailed off as her eyes returned to the photos. They all knew the end of the sentence but Hermione was left curious about what she was doing with the murderer in the first place. With a significant look at Harry, the two switched places and Hermione softly took the book from her.

"Kitty, what were you doing with him?" she asked quietly, loud enough for Ron and Harry to hear but not loud enough to scare Katherine, who was very jumpy. Hermione wasn't sure the girl noticed, but she would flinch every so often from her position against about six pillows and her eyes were darting around restlessly. As it was, Katherine's eyes did not return to Hermione's.

"You don't remember?" she whispered, fingers fidgeting uncomfortably. Not understanding what Katherine was talking about, Hermione shook her head. "I was taken . . . kidnapped." Hermione was suddenly assaulted with memories. She remembered seeing Katherine's parents weeping miserably the day she'd went round to Kitty's. They had been meant to go out for the day and it was gloriously sunny, for once, but they never went. Hermione recalled being told by her mother in a soothing voice that Kitty was gone and wasn't coming back and, when she was older, being told the real story. Of course, she'd always remembered Katherine but part of her repressed the knowledge of her kidnapping as a denial phase.

"He took you?" Hermione gasped but Katherine shook her head. Quietly, so quietly that Harry and Ron had to move closer, Katherine told her story. When she was done, Hermione had tears streaming down her cheeks and both her boys looked completely stunned. Katherine herself looked completely wiped and Hermione immediately helped her take a Dreamless Sleep potion. The girl fell into sleep and Hermione turned to Harry and Ron, who stared back at her.

"So, she was your best friend when you were younger?" Ron eventually asked and Hermione nodded numbly, still bewildered and heartbroken by Katherine's tale. She had never thought about what Katherine would go through, another part of her denial, so it was stunning in a bad way. She wanted to know what would happen to Katherine. Would she go to Hogwarts? From what she'd told them, she didn't really need an education, but Hermione realised that she would need qualifications if she wanted to get anywhere. It then occurred to Hermione that education was very likely the last thing on Katherine's mind.

"How do you think she knows Snape?" Harry asked as he frowned at Katherine's sleeping form. Ron shrugged but Hermione had already constructed a theory from the way Katherine had looked at their potions professor the previous night.

"Come on Harry, you heard her. She was taught by someone and I think that someone was Professor Snape." Harry instantly opened his mouth and she knew what he was going to say. "Don't you start. By the way Dumbledore knew her, I'd say Snape was asked to be there so they could keep an eye on her."

"Then why not just rescue her?" Ron demanded and Hermione shrugged, not liking the thought of anything happening to Katherine.

"Maybe they needed her for information." She was disgusted at the thought and so were Harry and Ron by the looks on their faces. They respected Dumbledore and trusted him but the thought of him keeping Katherine under the thumb of the most dangerous dark wizard they'd ever heard of was appalling – and just to get information. Knowing she was getting angry, Hermione abruptly rose from the bed. Katherine was asleep and she had to make sure Rita was still in her jar. With a quick goodbye, Hermione fled the hospital wing, praying her friend would be alright – because that's what she was: a friend. They were finally reunited and Hermione would stick by her, just like she'd do for Harry and Ron. She figured Harry was beginning to feel the same.

Katherine POV

She was not quite comfortable in the unfamiliar place but could not deny she was more secure, especially as it was Hogwarts. And having Minny – or Hermione, as she seemed to prefer – there was making it much more bearable. Then there was Harry. Sweet, modest and brave Harry who had saved her from agony and didn't want thanks, talked to her like she was normal and she much appreciated it.

Ron was also very loveable. He was quite goofy and seemed the light one, the friend that helped brighten up a situation. According to Hermione, who had spoken to her after Katherine awakened from sleep, Ron was influenced by his jokester older brothers: Fred and George.

Over that evening and then the next afternoon/evening, Katherine spent time with Ron, Hermione and Harry. At her somewhat reserved pleading, they had explained what real lessons were like – though only Hermione showed enthusiasm for the subject. Ron told her of his large, warm family – of whom, Katherine had already met his lovely mother. She was such a kind, gentle woman and the rest of Ron's family sounded charming.

Harry made idle conversation when the other two were around but, when visiting hours ended and it was only him and Katherine, she was informed of his whole story from his perspective. Up until eleven, he'd believed himself to be a strange occurrence whose parents died in a car accident – but that had been changed when Hagrid, a kind half-giant, told him otherwise.

Katherine found out about all his adventures, his interaction with a strange diary that held a memory of Voldemort and basilisk, the true story of Sirius Black and of a werewolf by the name of Remus Lupin. She was always deeply interested, if quiet about it, and Harry seemed content with telling his stories because it sufficiently distracted them both.

It was the morning after Harry was released from the hospital wing and just after the administration of Katherine's potions that Dumbledore decided to visit. Katherine wasn't happy with that but decided to hide it.

"How are you today, Katherine?" he asked as he stood comfortably in line with her bony hips. She shrugged a bit stiffly and he nodded in understanding. "Ah, to be expected. I wish to talk about your living arrangements. As you are probably aware, you cannot stay at Hogwarts over the summer and the only person you seem to trust is unable to take a teenager in." She assumed he spoke of Severus.

"Why can't I go home? My parents . . . don't they want me back?" she asked, suddenly terrified that her mum and dad no longer wished to see her. A sympathetic expression crossed Dumbledore's face and a new kind of fear clenched around her heart like a block of solid concrete.

"After your disappearance, your parents fought desperately to find you but they were never successful. After some years, your mother's mind could not cope with the strain and broke down. She now resides in St Mungo's Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries." Katherine's eyes went wide and her heart began pounding dangerously.

"And my dad?" she asked in a squeaky voice. Dumbledore looked even more forlorn.

"Your father recently passed in a car accident, driving to work," he answered and she let out the loudest noise she'd made since waking in Hogwarts: an agonised wail. Her mother was insane and her father was dead. What did that mean for her? Where would she go? Her entire future was blank with uncertainty.

"Albus, I'm going to have to ask you to leave. You're distressing my patient."

"NO!" Katherine found herself screaming. Her head snapped up to look into the crystal eyes of the wise man she'd often idolised. Hatred clenched at her as tears soaked her cheeks. "Why did you never save me? You had Severus in there for YEARS and never once was I ever rescued! WHY DID YOU DO THAT TO ME!?" she screeched, voice breaking with the strain. She hadn't been so loud in years and her vocal chords were unused to it. Dumbledore did not look affronted or even angry at her, simply annoyingly calm.

"Katherine, you were in a position where you could gain more information, that Severus could not-."

"INFORMATION? I WAS AND AM JUST A GIRL – HOW DOES THAT GIVE YOU THE RIGHT TO USE ME THAT WAY!?" she screamed, angry and hurt all at once, her chest heaving as the tears dripped onto her clenched fists. Vaguely, she realised there was more company in the hospital wing but didn't move her gaze from Dumbledore's.

"There was no way we could rescue you – Severus reported as such. You were under too much protection and Ministry aurors would not believe in Voldemort's continued existence. There was no way to save you – until you were out in the open, like when Harry found you."

Katherine, weakened by her yelling and the strain, deflated, anger dissipating. She just felt helpless and lost – because she knew he was right. It was too complex. That didn't mean she was happy with it though.

"Please just go," she whispered, uncaring that they hadn't yet discussed where she would end up – lack of parents being a serious issue. Dumbledore willingly complied and Madam Pomfrey issued her a potion which helped calm her down. Only then did she look up to see Harry, Ron and Hermione in the doorway with two unfamiliar boys – both ginger, freckled and completely identical.

"Hey Kitty," Hermione said, moving forward and sitting in one of the chairs by Katherine's bed. Whilst Katherine no longer used 'Minny' out of Hermione's preference, Hermione continued to use 'Kitty' affectionately.

"How much did you hear?" she asked quietly as the other four in the doorway mimicked Hermione and either sat on the bed or chairs. She noticed one of the twins looking at her sceptically and the other looking warm.

"Enough. I'm sorry about the whole-."

"Hermione, it's fine. Dumbledore is a smart man, he has reasons for everything. We might not always like the reasons but the outcome is generally acceptable," Katherine said wisely, shocking everyone. She smiled just a tiny bit. "Don't get me wrong, it's upsetting but I get it. I'd just kind of like to know where I'm going to live now – being parentless."

It sounded brash and cold but, judging by everyone's expressions, they knew it was just a cover up. Still, Harry seemed to understand the most – and he did. He had lost his parents a long time ago and understood how it felt to not know whether to grieve. She hadn't seen her parents in ten years and didn't remember too much. Still, she missed them.

"You could come live with me!" Hermione cried, causing everyone to jump. Katherine, who had been about to analyse the twins and see if there was _anything_ different about them, stared at her best friend in confusion.

"Huh?"

"You could come and live with me and my parents. They wouldn't mind, I know it because they'll remember who you are! And I could help you catch up on the world and teach you about it – it would be great!" Hermione claimed, actually bouncing in her seat. Harry looked bewildered, Ron was secretly watching her (which Katherine found cute) and the twins were watching each other, like they were having a silent conversation.

"That would be perfect – if it was _allowed_," she pointed out, hinting heavily. Hermione, of course, immediately got the message and sprung up from her seat, fleeing the hospital wing. The five left took a beat before recovering.

"So, I'm Fred," the twin that had been eyeing her sceptically informed her.

"And I'm George," the twin that had been looking warm added. Both smiled identically at her and she narrowed her eyes, trying to see any kind of difference. Apparently understanding what she was doing, they didn't look offended at her lack of response. She stared for a long while but they looked completely the same, down to the haircuts. Then she spotted it.

"More freckles!" she exclaimed, almost excited. Fred and George looked gobsmacked and Ron and Harry looked bewildered. She went to point at George but both twins shook their heads, eyes darting to Harry and Ron. She got the message: they wanted their secret kept. So she didn't utter anything more about freckles. "I'm Katherine," she said, suddenly shy and wary of them. They were strangers after all.

"It's lovely to meet you, Katherine. We were brought here to try and convince Poppy to allow you to dinner. If you'll excuse us," Fred said and slipped out of his chair along with George. Katherine turned her questioning gaze to the remaining two.

"If anyone has a chance of breaking you out, it's them. We thought it was worth a shot – people are asking questions."

She felt like she was having a mini seizure at the thought of being around so many people, curious people that didn't know her. She could only imagine the horrible rumours spreading about her because of the way she'd shown up out of nowhere with Harry Potter and a dead body. She knew the students wouldn't take into account the fact that she was obviously wounded and sporting a nasty snake bite.

"No, absolutely not! My patient is not ready to be around so many people, hounding her with questions! Now get out, all of you!" Madam Pomfrey screamed angrily, chasing a laughing Fred and George from her office. Seizure forgotten, Katherine eyed George's sparkling blue eyes with newfound curiosity and intrigue. Somehow, they seemed different to Fred's.

"Sorry, Katherine, you can't leave. But we will be back!" Fred promised before a pillow smacked him on the head and continuously smacked him until he disappeared from the wing. George saluted playfully then followed his brother.

"See you tomorrow," Harry promised, waving awkwardly. Ron nodded his head and they left in a more orderly fashion, Katherine watching with her first real smile on her face. Those two were certainly entertaining – no wonder Ron's family stories were so fun.

**Well, what do you think? Katherine has her first glimpse into Weasley family madness and she likes it. I'm not going to give you a look at the next chapter, as it's more of a filler than anything else. See you in a few days! Love, Bianca :) x**


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

**I am SO SORRY for my absence – it's been hectic since my last update. REMINDER: this story is meant to move fast at this point in time, it's important for later chapters. PS – sorry this is a bit all over the place and messy :/**

**Disclaimer – I do not own Harry Potter or anything recognisable. I do own Katherine.**

The end of the school year came and, with it, Katherine's release from hospital. Her snake bite, which had consisted of shredded skin where Nagini had violently pulled away, was scarred over and no longer poisoning her system. The bruises were fading to murky yellow and her broken bones were all healed.

She was still skinny and pale with lacklustre hair but she was slowly gaining weight and some colour back in her cheeks. Her hair could be sorted with her metamorphmagus magic but she didn't want to seem vain, so just left it.

The others knew about her shape changing abilities and Fred and George were most intrigued by it, eagerly asking her to change form with their suggestions. Amused, she always complied and noticed small differences in their requests. Fred would always be more mischievous and make her take embarrassing shapes but George would only ask for her to look like someone or change particular features to change. She never failed to be entertained by those two.

Arrangements had been made after Hermione's apparently convincing and passionate speech to Dumbledore and Katherine was to move in with the Grangers that night when she arrived at Kings Cross Station.

Given she had no possessions whatsoever besides her wand, Hermione had leant her some clothes until they were able to get to Gringotts. With her father dead and her mother mentally unstable, all their money had been left to Katherine – they had truly never given up hope. Of course, Hermione had to teach Katherine how to use a bank card for the muggle accounts.

The ministry was also having a field day with her discovery. Katherine was all over the papers and she'd been interviewed by two aurors and a secretary for the Minister. Evidently, it seemed only one of the aurors believed her and didn't show it. Her claims that Voldemort had taken her weren't published for some reason but she didn't care if people thought she was crazy.

As it was, she had only had to sign a few forms for a muggle bank and the rest had been sorted out magically, so she had nothing to worry about – except the staring.

"It's beginning to get to me," she hissed as people purposefully walked by just to gawk at Katherine and the other inhabitants of the compartment. Fred and George had joined them only ten minutes previously along with someone they called Lee Jordan. He was just as funny as his twin friends.

"Ah, ignore them Kitty. They don't have lives," George said easily before returning to whispering to his brother and best friend. Katherine swallowed thickly, turning to Harry, Ron and Hermione for some kind of reassurance.

"So, what did your mum do? You know, before she-."

"Ronald!" Hermione scolded but Katherine shook her head. It still upset her that her mum was considered insane but Ron was curious.

"She was an auror – trained under the real Mad-Eye Moody." She hadn't exactly seen the real Mad-Eye but she knew he was recovered after what Barty had done to him.

"Cool – so she fought Death Eaters and stuff?" Ron asked eagerly, leaning forward on his seat. Katherine smiled affectionately at him and nodded.

"Yeah, she did. She was Mad-Eye's pride and joy, according to stories," she answered and Ron's eyes glowed. Hermione rolled her eyes at him but there was a smile playing on her lips and Harry looked intrigued. She then proceeded to ask about Ron's older brothers, Charlie and Bill, and what they did. The redhead eagerly told her.

George POV

Katherine was certainly a mystery. He knew from a suspicious Hermione all about her traumatic kidnapping and childhood, knew Voldemort was responsible for the girl's current condition and understood that she was a bit nervous around new people. All the same, Harry had saved her – which made her trust him -, Hermione was an old friend and Ron came with the package. The brunette had certainly warmed up to those three.

She was slightly more hesitant towards himself and Fred but, as they were Ron's brothers, she seemed to adjust. Over the week, she'd gotten used to them and they'd even made her laugh, which was a relief because she'd seemed extremely miserable in the hospital wing.

She was very tiny, weight wise, with an average height. Her hair, which lacked any real care, just hung around her face and to her waist, void of any life. It was obvious she had never had it cut or cared for properly and she was pale enough to be considered a Malfoy, having had no sunlight for her entire life. But George found himself glad she was gaining weight.

There was something about the strange girl. It wasn't how she was so vulnerable yet put on a strong face, nor how gladly she embraced the good around her and he watched as the terror left her gradually – though it would be a while until she was completely alright. There was just something around her that intrigued him and he always paid attention to anything she said, wanting to know more. It was a bit pathetic and very wrong, considering her circumstances, but he couldn't stop the interest.

Fred had noticed. The twin had idly pointed out how George would stare a little too hard at the girl then dismissed it, not caring whether George liked her or not. Fred himself enjoyed her company, especially as she was a new audience that had heard absolutely none of his jokes. George just enjoyed making her laugh because it was obvious she hadn't for a long time.

"So, will we see you during the summer?" he asked as they made their way to the barrier that would lead them out to the muggle station. Katherine was between himself and a protective Hermione, who apparently suspected his interest was slightly more than friendly. Katherine looked to her best friend, who nodded.

"We'll join you at some point. Don't you worry." With a sly smile, Hermione slipped through the barrier, leaving George bewildered over women's intuition – something Katherine lacked apparently.

"Do I just . . . run at it?" she asked anxiously and he nodded encouragingly. She took a deep breath and casually walked over, disappearing before his eyes. Smirking at her half-fake confidence, George followed after, finding Katherine in the tight embrace of his mother.

"And you're welcome at the Burrow anytime, dear. You need some feeding up," Molly Weasley said and George rolled his eyes in sync with Fred. Their mother was overbearing sometimes but Katherine really did lack any substance and she obviously knew that.

"Thank you, Mrs Weasley," Katherine said honestly, smiling a bit. Goodbyes were said and soon, George was watching Katherine walk away with Hermione and her parents. He wondered just how long it would be before he saw her again.

Katherine POV

Hermione's parents were just as she remembered, if a little older. They fawned over both of them, provided her with a room and a beautiful dinner before sending the two to sleep. Jean, Hermione's mum, was just like Katherine's mum had been – kind hearted but tough on the inside, well hidden and had a great smile. Robert was quieter but didn't rein any emotion in. He was like an open book.

The next morning, Katherine was awakened by Hermione throwing clothes at her then demanding her to get up. Robert and Jean had already gone to work – they were dentists – so it left a disgruntled Hermione to take Katherine shopping. Katherine, who had never been shopping, was very excited but Hermione, who clearly wasn't fond of it, didn't seem too thrilled. All the same, they ate breakfast before leaving.

The first thing they did was go to a cash machine and Katherine managed to get money out all by herself, remembering Hermione's vigorous tutorial on the subject. The bushy haired brunette then led the way somewhere unknown.

"Hermione, where are we going?" Katherine whined after ten minutes of walking. Her body still wasn't used to moving so much after being held captive for ten years then being in bed for over a week. Too much exercise drained her of all energy.

"We're here," Hermione stated and Katherine gaped around her. The street was full of glamorous shops and boutiques with plenty of people, most around their age, bustling around in their business. Fashion had never interested her before because she hadn't had the chance to try but the vibrant colours and varying styles intrigued her and she instantly shot into the nearest store, ignoring Hermione's worried calls.

"Oh," she breathed, seeing the amount of people in close quarters. She wasn't claustrophobic or anything similar but she didn't like the idea of so many people that were unknown to each other. The trust issues she'd developed were pretty thick skinned.

"It's OK, just ignore them. Come on," Hermione soothed, leading her to a quieter part of the store.

The next few hours were spent flicking through racks of clothing in lots of stores, picking jeans and tops and jumpers and shoes. Katherine quickly learned what she liked and disliked but wasn't too fussy, given she'd spent ten years in rags. Given that, she tended towards thicker, warmer clothes but found a fascination with all the shoes she was offered and left a store with five pairs.

Hermione, though clearly annoyed with all the time they were spending, didn't complain once and helped Katherine when it seemed she was struggling with being in public. She also made sure to buy a pair of sunglasses because Katherine was extremely sensitive to bright lights, having lived in the dark for a long time. She was very appreciative to her best friend, who continuously told her stories she hadn't heard before.

"I'm glad you let the twins into your life. They're a bad influence but I think they'll do you some good," Hermione said and Katherine detected a strange tone in her tone. It was oddly suspicious, like the bushy haired girl was angling for Katherine to catch onto something. She decided to play along.

"They're very entertaining, obviously. It's nice to have friendly company and it's also nice that I'm not judged for my . . . past." It was an unintentional diversion but Hermione caught on to the slight distress in Katherine's voice.

"You didn't choose to be kidnapped and you've never killed anyone – what would we judge you for?" she demanded and Katherine just assumed it was rhetorical as Hermione continued defending her – making her feel loads better. Though she still felt like she was dirty after so many years around Voldemort, she could feel the goodness around her soaking through her pores and enabling her to be better. She could use all her teachings for good instead of evil – but what about Voldemort?

"Where are we going now?" she asked curiously as Hermione stood them up from a bench. Her legs had finally given up and the girls had sat down for a good twenty minutes before Hermione wanted to move again. Katherine was intentionally distracting herself because she couldn't stand the thought of Voldemort any longer and Hermione, oblivious to inner thoughts, happily obliged.

"It's a surprise!" she called gleefully and they only walked for three more minutes before stopping in front of a building. It wasn't a shop and Katherine had to glance at the curly black and silver writing that made up the sign for any clue as to why she was staring at a window of shampoo bottles.

_Nicky Clarke Hair Salon_

XXX

They were three weeks into summer by the time Hermione and Katherine went to the Burrow. It was a cute house, with a rickety build but the overwhelming sense of home almost reduced Katherine to tears. It was so cosy with a roaring fire and the smell of cooking wafting from the kitchen was mouth watering. There was only one problem.

"You won't be staying for long, girls. We'll be moving somewhere else tomorrow," Mrs Weasley said in what was meant to be a soothing voice. Katherine, who didn't really want to leave the beautiful home, pouted but continued manually chopping vegetables. As soon as the ministry discovered her existence, she was put back under the Trace – which was a pain, because manual work wasn't easy.

Fred and George, on the other hand, were making full use of being seventeen.

"Boo!" both cried after two loud cracks. She shrieked and the knife sliced into her palm, making her cry out in pain.

"Fred! George! Just because you're of age doesn't mean you use magic for every little thing! Now get out of this kitchen whilst I help Katherine!" Mrs Weasley yelled and the two skittered from the room, looking a bit too amused for two scolded boys. Katherine just looked at Mrs Weasley sheepishly as she was bandaged up.

"I think I should leave the chopping for now . . ." she trailed off, unsure of whether she was being rude. Mrs Weasley didn't look in the slightest surprised.

"Of course, dear. I think the boys will have started a quidditch match by now," she said warmly before shooing her away. Katherine, curious because she'd never seen a match before, went outside to find that everyone except Hermione was split into teams. Fred and Ginny made up one team whilst Ron and George made up the other.

Ginny was a spunky young girl with flaming hair like the rest of her family. She was light and bouncy and smart but with a mischievous side that distinctly reminded Katherine of the twins. She was also great at quidditch, from what she could tell.

"You don't play?" Katherine asked as she sat next to Hermione who was predictably reading. The bushy haired brunette shook her head.

"No, I don't. I'd much rather be more productive." Katherine accepted that answer but had a feeling that Hermione was afraid of flying – that or she just couldn't fly. Either way, it wasn't about being more productive. She herself couldn't fly, having only tried at five years old on a toy broomstick. Maybe it would be nice to try but only as a hobby.

"Hey Kitty, want to try?" George called as he descended, landing smoothly in front of her. He had adopted the nickname after he'd heard Hermione saying it and Katherine loved it when it easily rolled off his tongue. He was holding his broom out to her and she stared between it and him.

"Are you sure?" she asked, shakily rising to her feet. He nodded reassuringly and put it on the ground in front of her before moving to stand next to her.

"You just have to be confident. Just hold your hand over it and say 'up'," he told her and she stuck her hand out, attempting in vain to hold it steady from shaking. George's hand softly rubbing her shoulder snapped her out of it and she felt stronger.

"Up!" she commanded, to no avail. The broom twitched only slightly. George, seeing her pout, held her shoulder gently and nodded encouragingly. Feeling better, she tried several more times until, on her fourth try, the broom shot into her hand. "I did it!" she cried, voice cracking under the strain of once more yelling too loud. It wasn't quite used to it.

"Well done, Kitty. Now, mount it and grip the handle." She did so and George adjusted her hands so they weren't as close together. Tingles shot over her skin where his fingers brushed and she swallowed thickly. His hands softly pressing on her back were almost too much as he tilted her torso forward just a bit. "You need to be in this position when moving forward. To go up, be straighter and, to go faster, lean forward more." She nodded to indicate she'd gotten the message. He then instructed her on getting into the air and she kicked off from the ground.

"AH!" she shrieked, only ten feet from the ground but it looked so far away. She hovered for a solid minute before cautiously urging the broom forward. She accidentally shot forward about twenty feet at fast speed and quickly pulled to a halt. "Alright, how do I get down?" she demanded of anyone who would listen.

"Angle the broom downwards and SLOWLY approach!" George yelled and she nodded, doing as he said. Again, she went too fast but well developed reflexes enabled her to abruptly pull up just before colliding with the ground. "Very nice," George complimented, helping her off. She beamed up at him thankfully.

"Thanks, that was fun!" she said excitedly, handing the broom back. Their fingers brushed again and she tried not to blush. Unfortunately, her cheeks were still pale, and it was very noticeable. George didn't comment, though, merely getting back on his broom, offering her a smile and flying away.

She didn't understand the fluttery feeling in her stomach, nor the racing in her heart or the smile making its way across her lips, so wide it could reach her ears. What was it? Did George feel it too?

George POV

He was not a superficial guy, by any means, but Katherine's transformation over the three weeks they'd been apart was incredible. Her waist length hair had been chopped to elbow length and had layers through it, giving it more flare. It was more taken care of as she'd obviously started washing it properly. It was very straight but held more volume than it had at Hogwarts.

She'd gained weight too, almost looking healthy again, and her skin was a more natural pale instead of sickly. And her green eyes sparkled like they'd never stopped. He wished his would stop.

Even when she was unhealthy and gross and not very talkative, he had wanted to know her but putting her in front of him, looking much happier and more alive was like cruelty. Touching her sent shocks through his system and he found himself craving her smile and her laugh. All his life, he'd wanted to make people laugh but none as strongly as Katherine. But he couldn't get _that _close to her. Yes, they could be friends but never more – because she was vulnerable and that would be taking advantage.

"You can't be serious," Fred said in disbelief when George told him his thoughts. The twin who had less freckles – something both Fred and George were amazed she'd noticed – stared at him with something between smirking and gaping occurring on his face.

"Well-."

"Listen, she's completely vulnerable but here's the loophole: she has free will. If she wants to trust you, which she does, she'll let you in. There's no point in getting your knickers in a twist, just spend time with her." Fred was right, of course. George was far too ahead of himself. He and Katherine needed more time to bond and he had to show her that the trust she'd put in him was worth it.

So that's what he would do.

**Yeah, remember it's meant the connection between George and Katherine is meant to move quickly. Anyway, review/follow/favourite please and here's your excerpt from the next chapter:**

"_You're the auror that almost found me," she gasped, remembering clearly._

***Evil laugh* Sorry that's a brief glimpse. I'll see you in a few days! Love, Bianca :) x**


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

**I'm back – slightly later than I intended, but life is chaotic. Please leave a review :)**

**Disclaimer – I do not own Harry Potter or anything else recognisable. I do own Katherine though.**

She could tell even from the outside that she was not going to like the house. Her fears were only confirmed at a terrifying level when they entered the house to find it dark, dank and full of throat-clogging dust. A picture started screaming profanities and insults from the wall and Katherine cowered into the closest person: George. He wrapped his arms around her and led her down the hall whilst someone Katherine couldn't see attempted to quieten the shrieking portrait.

"I don't like it here," she whispered into George's chest, feelings his fingers softly run through her hair.

"I know, I know." He didn't try to reassure her and she was glad, because it wouldn't have worked. Nothing he possibly said could have made her situation any better. The house was disgusting and scary and reminded her too much of the old Riddle House. There was no way she would ever be comfortable there.

"Put her here, George, whilst I get the lights." Katherine was placed on what felt like a wooden chair and George let go of her, only to hold her hands and sit on a chair next to her. She smiled at him and his pretty blue eyes before looking around.

It was obviously a kitchen area with a long table and grimy pots and pans on shelves. There was a fireplace and chandelier but the place was clearly neglected. There were people, not many, in the room and she eyed the one at the head of the table.

She remembered seeing him the night she woke up in the hospital wing and Harry had later told her about Sirius Black, his wrongly convicted godfather. The man had been gaunt looking like her but had gained some more weight and his hair looked more managed. He was also dressed properly, instead of in rags. Apparently the house was good for some things.

Next was a woman across from Katherine. She was much younger than Sirius, probably mid-twenties, with bubblegum pink hair and a cheeky smile. It took Katherine a minute to notice that the pink hair was the result of sharing the same gift she had; the woman was a metamorphmagus. That made Katherine smile and the woman smiled back, giving her a cheeky wink.

Then there was someone else Katherine hadn't seen before. The man had scars on his face and sandy hair streaked with grey. Frown lines creased his forehead and he lacked patch-free clothing but she felt safe around him. He didn't seem dangerous to her. Her eyes travelled to the last person at the table and she almost choked on her own spit.

"Children, this is Sirius, Nymphadora Tonks (who prefers her last name), you already know Remus Lupin and-."

"You," Katherine found herself saying, unable to tear her eyes away from the man to Tonks' right. He had one electric blue eye that swivelled in its socket, ragged skin that spoke of tough work and she was one hundred percent certain that he had a wooden leg under the table.

"Alastor Moody," Mrs Weasley finished hesitantly. Katherine could feel everyone's eyes on her but couldn't fathom looking away from Alastor Moody.

"You're the auror that almost found me," she gasped, remembering clearly. She had been captive for around a year when the strange auror had almost caught them, the same one she was certain had managed to catch sight of her. She remembered him clearly: the scars, the eye, the leg, the determined expression. Everything was in the forefront of her mind, like her parents always had been. Moody gazed back at her, not looking fazed by her gaping.

"I got close, but not close enough," he told her gruffly and she felt extremely faint suddenly. Leaning against the back of her chair, she gripped George's hands tightly.

"What are you on about?" Ron asked, sounding rude but Katherine knew he was just very confused. She imagined the entire thing didn't make sense to the innocent bystander, though George seemed more focused on his fingers being crushed than anything else.

"Back when I was first captured, an auror almost caught up. I only saw him once but it was enough to know I was being searched for. The auror was Alastor Moody." Her fingers were suddenly being squeezed back and she looked at George to see a tense frown on his face and a clear inner battle going on.

"So, you didn't save her?" he demanded softly, apparently realising that Moody was a well trained auror and would kick his butt for disrespect. Moody glowered.

"Don't question it, boy. They got away and that's the end of it." Everyone knew he regretted it but none more than Katherine. Her mum was an auror and Katherine herself had witnessed many murders over the years – letting someone get away was not pleasant. Moody was just lucky he was trained to push the regret back; Katherine had no such luck.

It seemed Moody's statement restored some normalcy to the room and Mrs Weasley instantly started cooking. Hermione gestured for Katherine to follow her out of the room and George followed, not letting go of her hands. Fred instantly tagged along as well and Ron and Ginny went to help their mother.

The house got darker and dirtier the higher they travelled and Hermione seemed to realise that, quickly selecting a room. Katherine naturally assumed she would share with her best friend but hoped Fred and George stayed close by, for comfort.

"We'll be next door," George said softly, slowly letting go of her hands. She nodded weakly, not even trying to smile, and went into the room Hermione had chosen. There was nothing truly remarkable about it, with a large double bed and a smaller single bed. Katherine took one look at the sheets and whirled around, ending up in Fred and George's room.

"You need to clean our sheets. There might be rats . . . or dragons in them." Both looked amused and let her drag them out into the room, where they used their lucky of age magic to quickly cleanse the sheets of possible creatures or plagues. Then they promptly apparated out, even though they were right next door. Katherine scoffed to hide her amusement as Hermione scowled at the spot they'd been standing in.

"Lazy," she mumbled before turning to her trunk. "We'll be sharing with Ginny. So, two to the double bed and one on the single. It's probably best we share the double and let Ginny have the single," she added and Katherine made a noise of agreement, moving to her own trunk. It was going to be a long summer.

XXX

She had angered her master, angered him so much that he was torturing her. She couldn't quite get a spell to work and the Dark Lord was deeply displeased. Screams tore from her mouth as the waves of pain created by the Cruciatus Curse rolled over her. It felt like she was being stuck with many needles and torn apart at the same time. Another scream escaped her, even though she knew it would continue if she kept letting noises out. But it hurt _so badly._

Why was it her? Why should anyone have to go through such agony? Her thoughts grew darker as the pain grew stronger, trying to illicit more screams from her as she'd turned determinedly silent and still. That's when Voldemort lost patience and she shrieked in terror as the green light shot towards her.

She jolted awake, sitting straight up. She could feel the sweat sticking to her and her hair clumped around her head but she couldn't bring herself to care, too focused on her racing heart and the possibility of Voldemort being around, ready to kill her at any given moment. Her head throbbed and she rubbed it before glancing up and nearly jumping out of her skin when she saw Hermione, Ginny, Ron, Fred and George staring at her worriedly. It didn't take long to figure out she'd been screaming aloud.

"Nightmare," she stated simply but it felt like a lie, felt like there was something more to what she'd just experienced. It wasn't a memory, just a night terror. She didn't really want to consider the possibility of it being something much worse. George was the first to move and wrap an arm around her shoulder. Despite her best efforts, she still jumped slightly but he didn't get offended, thankfully. His warmth was welcomed.

"Good morning, dears. Katherine, here is some tea. Drink it up and it will help calm you down," Mrs Weasley, who insisted on being called Molly, offered Katherine and she took the hot cup, nursing it close to her chest and sipping it occasionally. "When you're done, Professor Snape is here and wishes to talk to you." And Molly left.

Katherine frowned, not liking the thought of talking to Severus. After her outburst at Dumbledore in the hospital wing, she was unsure how she'd react to seeing Severus once more because of how upset her entire life made her. George, seemingly sensing her distress, squeezed her shoulder reassuringly.

"I'll come with you, if you want," Hermione offered but Katherine shook her head. Not only was she certain Severus wouldn't allow it, but she needed to do it alone, to see how she really felt. With no witnesses and no need to put on a face, she would learn how angered she truly was.

"No, I need to do this myself," she replied firmly before swallowing her still hot tea and putting the mug on the nightstand. Tingling a bit, she reluctantly pulled away from George and rose up, giving everyone one last look before she took to the stairs. Her progress through the house was slow because she was shaking with fear but she forced herself to face it. It wouldn't go away by itself.

After a few long minutes, she arrived in the kitchen where she assumed Severus was waiting. She pushed open the door to find him seated at the table, glaring at Sirius, who was glaring right back. Remus sat awkwardly between them, looking like he'd given up on trying to talk sense into them and Molly was bustling around cooking something that smelled like onion soup.

Katherine assumed that they would stay present and, whilst she hadn't wanted the others in there, there was most likely good reasoning behind the adults being around. Moody suddenly stomped past her and sat on a chair three down from the one she was behind. She quickly sat.

"Katherine, we believe that Voldemort is going to target you mentally." She was well aware that Severus was never one to sugar coat things but he'd always been nicer. She couldn't figure out why he was suddenly blunt and brutally honest with her – it was scarier than the house. Remus sighed, apparently sensing her tension.

"What Severus means is that we believe there is a possibility of you being subjected to possible harm because of the contact he has had with you. Whilst he has never performed Legilimency on you, he knows your mind, knows you and that makes you vulnerable." Remus' explanation was much kinder and softer, like he was trying not to terrorise her even more. Katherine was extremely grateful and listened aptly.

"So, he could use Legilimency on me now?" she checked, flashing back to her 'nightmare'. Maybe it was something more. Maybe the torture had already begun. Severus' expression instantly shifted to suspicion.

"What have you been feeling?" he demanded and she sighed, looking at the old table under her pale fingers. She didn't know whether to tell him and, whilst she was beginning to trust everyone in the room around her, she didn't feel comfortable confessing what would probably turn out to be her biggest weakness.

The expression on Severus' face caught her attention and she instantly felt hurt and angered – because it was a look of knowledge.

"Are you in my head?" she shrieked furiously, trying to think of something to block him out. She had never studied Legilimency, knew nothing of keeping someone out of her head but she tried to picture a wall. Fuelled by anger, she threw up barriers around her mind and tried to repel him. She focused all her energy on it, finally feeling the sensation of him rooting through her thoughts when, abruptly, Severus' eyes widened and her mind felt clear again. Sirius looked greatly amused whilst Remus was staring at her inquisitively.

"Normally, emotion hinders such things but, in your case, it pushed you to resist and that is what you need. If the Dark Lord somehow manages to penetrate your mind, you must resist. Eye contact is necessary, of course but-."

"Wait, eye contact is needed?" she asked, suddenly confused. Severus nodded and she frowned. "I had a nightmare last night that didn't feel like a nightmare or memory – it felt wrong." She had started to think that Voldemort was putting the thoughts in her head but if eye contact was indeed a key part, she was completely unsure what she'd experienced. Severus already had an answer.

"A side effect from the Cruciatus Curse is often temporary mental impairment – or, if the curse is excessive, permanent impairment. Your mind will be conjuring up images, creating night terrors." She concluded that was right. They had truly been nightmares, but felt different because they were caused magically.

"Alright, how do I learn to fight off Legilimency?" she asked, changing the subject back to what they were meant to be focusing on.

"You will be attending Hogwarts come September. Whilst you already have the knowledge of a fully qualified adult, you must take the exams and return to normalcy. You will have lessons with me every two weeks to strengthen your mind. Come Christmas, you should be fully prepared for any mental attack the Dark Lord puts on you." Excitement became prominent and she beamed widely. Education bored a lot of people but she wanted to learn, to put her skills to the test and she wanted to pass exams so she could go into the world and give something back. And she already knew of a career path.

"That's great!" she cried, still stretching her lips into a smile. Remus was also smiling gently at her, Sirius looked bored and Severus looked calm – which meant he was pleased. He nodded stiffly, though.

"You will be a fifth year, with Miss Granger and Potter and Weasley. We also wish that you will diligently practice your Metamorphmagus abilities, as they are a large advantage on your part. I believe we already have one in the Order," Severus added and she eagerly nodded, set on finding Tonks as soon as she entered the building. Over the two days she'd been in there, she had learned that Tonks was just like Katherine's mother had been – blessed with the opportunity to be trained by Moody himself. And, with her wishes to become an auror, Tonks was the perfect person to talk to.

"Is there anything else?" she questioned, intent on going back to the others and telling them the good news. She'd been quite worried about them going off to school and concerned that she would be left in the dingy house with the Order of the Phoenix. Severus nodded and she fled the room, moving faster through the house to end up in her room, where the others were still gathered. They instantly inundated her with queries.

"What did he want?"

"Did you yell?"

"Why are you smiling?"

"What happened?"

"I'm going to Hogwarts with you all in September!" she called over the noise and everyone relaxed. Hermione's smile was terrifyingly wide, Ron looked like it was an anti-climax, Ginny just smiled and Fred and George whooped gleefully.

"What else?" George asked deviously and she rolled her eyes, sitting on the bed.

"I get to practice my Metamorphmagus abilities with Tonks, really hone in on my skill," she answered before adding, "And Severus will be helping me repel Legilimency, so Voldemort can't gain access to my mind." She couldn't quite tell if their sudden terror was related to her saying Voldemort's name or the fact that he could get into her head with a little eye contact. Ginny looked like the most horrified.

"He can INVADE your mind!?" George exclaimed loudly and Katherine was surprised at how passionately put off he seemed about the subject. She just nodded sheepishly and Hermione swallowed thickly. Ron just looked sick, like Fred.

"But Severus tried to do it when we were talking and I managed to-."

"SNAPE tried to get into your head?" Fred snapped and, once again, she nodded sheepishly. She didn't like being yelled at, it made her mind inadvertently swing back to her days in that dreaded house. The only difference was that everyone around her seemed genuinely concerned for her.

"I managed to fight him out though, because I was angry. I just need to hone that skill," she defended but no one seemed satisfied with that answer. "He needs eye contact." Finally, they calmed down a bit because there was no way Voldemort could get into their current location or Hogwarts, for that matter. She would be safe – for a while.

"We shouldn't talk about this. I'm going to write to Harry," Hermione said, suddenly proactive. Ron was the next to react, saying that he too would write to Harry and Katherine highly suspected both letters would be completely different. Hermione would likely make sure that Harry was informed of Katherine's recent conversation and ask if he'd started on their summer homework. Ron would probably speak of quidditch and how much he hated Kreacher, the resident house elf that loathed Sirius with a passion. Katherine would have written but, as Ginny went to her bed to write as well, she decided it would be OK if she didn't. Fred and George were ready to distract her anyway and snuck her out of the room.

"What is all this?" she breathed in awe, gazing around hundreds of multi-coloured boxes and products that produced various noises and smells. Words like 'Nosebleed Nougat' and 'Fainting Fancies' caught her eyes, along with strange little objects that contentedly walked around the floor and vibrant pink potions that Katherine was certain were love potions.

"This is Weasley's Wizard Wheezes," George proclaimed proudly, spreading his arms to encompass everything around them. She approached the nearest thing – something by the name of 'Canary Creams' – and picked it up, examining it curiously. She wasn't stupid enough to eat it, however.

"You did all this? How?" she queried, going further into their bedroom and looking at everything that came within reach.

"Well . . . Harry gave us his TriWizard winnings and, after we bought Ron some new dress robes as promised, we developed all this. We're going to sell them at Hogwarts," Fred answered, seeming hesitant to bring up the TriWizard Tournament. She didn't know why but didn't ask.

"Guys, this is really cool. And I might take some of these. Lessons might bore me," she said, not completely serious. She believed learning at Hogwarts would be wonderful – anything was an improvement on the lessons she'd experienced since the age of five.

"Feel free to help yourself but we can't guarantee any negative results will stay away. We're going to test them on willing first years when we get back," Fred offered and Katherine hit him on the shoulder. They couldn't do that! "Whoa there, we're paying them!" Fred argued, rubbing the sore spot on his shoulder. Ever since Katherine had started building up her body weight and strength again, she'd grown stronger and it made her proud of herself that Fred had genuinely felt that punch.

"You might not want to tell Hermione that. She will kill you," she pointed out, examining a telescope warily before putting it back down and looking at the twins. Both were grinning gleefully at her, like she'd pleased them in some way – and she knew that, by accepting their pranks and testing, she had pleased them.

"Katherine, you are awesome," George declared and she simply shrugged sheepishly before gazing around the rest of the products with deep interest. They were spectacular demonstrations of magic.

What she missed during her staring was the stunning blue eyes that watched her with a growing warmth and affection. A matching set of eyes glowed with suppressed laughter as he watched his brother.

It seemed Katherine had an admirer.

**And there you have it. Here's your glimpse of the next chapter:**

"_We understand your need to help, Katherine, but you don't have to do things because you think that's what we want." Here, Katherine's green eyes shot up to Remus' orbs and saw sympathy in them. "You're not a prisoner anymore." _

**I'll see you soon! Please leave a review and let me know what you think. Love, Bianca :) x**


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six**

**I am SO sorry it has taken so long to update – but it WON'T happen again, because I've finished all my exams and assignments and I am no longer stressing about anything. So, please read and enjoy, and maybe leave an encouraging review to let me know people are still reading this? Thank you!**

**PS – remember: things are meant to move this quickly. It's important for developmental purposes.**

**Disclaimer – all rights to J.K Rowling, I own nothing except Katherine.**

Fred and George could certainly complain until they turned blue in the face when it came to cleaning up. Katherine, who was just content with something to do – with the added bonus that it would make the house less dreary – did not complain and was somewhat charged with making sure Fred and George did their share of the work. It was easier said than done when the mischievous pair could distract even her from the task of scrubbing out ancient cupboards on the upper floors of the house.

They would consistently jinx the cleaning products to annoy her and chase her around the room as she deviated between laughing and telling them off. And, being beaters on the Gryffindor Quidditch Team, they easily dodged anything she threw at them to retaliate. Still, it provided endless amusement and Katherine often found herself transfixed by George's laughing face and sparkling eyes.

The cleaning went on for a while and, after a week, Katherine realised that all Molly's spells and the hard, manual work that she, Hermione and Ron were putting in was not making much of a difference. The house had been neglected for so long that progress was not on the horizon and, upon coming to that conclusion, Katherine flopped onto the dusty couch in a huff. Fred mysteriously left the room with the excuse that he was hungry and George sat next to her, twisting his wand between his fingers.

"We're not changing it, are we?" she asked miserably. It sounded minimal on the scale of problems they had, given Voldemort rising again and everything, but the house made her uncomfortable and she wanted to at least make some sort of dent. Maybe they should have just tried redecorating.

"No, this house is as stubborn as its previous owners," George said in a light tone. He didn't sugar coat the words but the way he said it comforted her nonetheless. Nervously, she leaned into his side and relaxed when his arm wrapped around her shoulder securely. It was just what she needed and, without knowing it at the time, just what George needed too.

"What do you think about what Dumbledore said?" she queried a bit randomly. The headmaster of Hogwarts had ordered everyone to refrain from contacting Harry, which Katherine found preposterous, and not inform him of anything. It had meant neglecting his birthday, which Hermione had been extremely upset about.

"He's got a good reason, we know that, but we just don't know what it is. You'll see Harry soon enough," he pointed out and she nodded. The next week would be spent finalising a plan to get Harry out of the Dursley house. A letter had already been sent to the aunt and uncle, informing them of a made-up event to remove them from the premises. As far as Katherine was aware, Tonks, Remus and Moody were in the rescue team and she had been expressly forbidden from going – for obvious reasons.

"Yeah, I know." George, sensing her dark thoughts, squeezed her shoulder comfortingly.

"How's your training with Tonks going?" he asked and she instantly lit up, turning to face him properly so she could fill him in. In her eagerness, her hair turned vibrant blue but she didn't care to fix it.

"It's going great! She's really helping me and, with her experience, she can truly explain things to me. I'm getting much better at turning into people and controlling my emotions, though even Tonks struggles with keeping that under control. Her hair turns red when she's angry too, which is really cool, and she said that, with my progress, she's going to teach me how to turn into animals soon enough!" Katherine exclaimed excitedly. She was completely over the moon with the prospect of turning into an animal without having to be an animagus.

"That's brilliant! Get her to teach you to turn into a dog first, then you can scare Mrs Norris away," George pleaded and, with no idea who on Earth Mrs Norris was, Katherine just nodded in agreement. She would find out sooner or later anyway.

Her eyes caught George's and, once again, she found herself unable to look away. His eyes were the most perfect blue – not light enough to be crystal but not dark enough to be cerulean. It was like a perfect mix of both and, though she knew Fred had the same colour, they seemed different to the other twin's. She also noticed the freckles on his face had lifted up as he smiled at her widely. He never did things half way, not really, and he was never truly without a smile. He and Fred would be laughing their whole lives.

It was a strange thing to notice, but she was certain the lips were moving closer to her. Upon focusing her eyes more, she realised George's head _was _moving towards her and her heart started beating faster than a Firebolt at full speed. She didn't stop him and it didn't even occur to her to stop him – which was shocking, because it meant she really did trust him.

Any and all thoughts that were in her head flew out the second George's lips brushed hers. It was only a brief touch, nothing more substantial than a deep breath, but it was enough. She knew how he felt for her in that touch and knew that she felt the same – although she sensed he was much more protective over her than she was him, which was fair enough.

When they split apart, neither said anything because they didn't need to – it was written across their face-splitting grins. No questions asked, no statements said – there were no words.

XXX

Papers were spread over the kitchen table as Katherine leant on it with her hands, analysing headlines and blueprints. She wasn't in on what they were after and the blueprints were of nothing interesting but Moody was trying to teach her strategy. She had the skill, had the knowledge but she didn't have the strategy and he was teaching her escape routes. Pure luck was what got her out of the Riddle House and even then, she still got dragged back. She didn't know why he'd suddenly found an interest in teaching her auror abilities but she went with it because it was what she wanted to do with her life.

Katherine carefully explained her chosen route, something that had taken three days of Moody's constant hounding to achieve and, finally, she received a nod of approval. That was enough for her and there would be no more praise than that, she knew, so she sat down on the chair, put her feet on the table and read the front page of the Daily Prophet. Once again, there was a scathing headline about Harry and how he was a disgusting liar. Katherine scoffed at the irony – the Ministry were the disgusting liars, disregarding Harry and her own witness statements like they were children moaning about the monster under their bed.

Harry had been attacked by Dementors just a few days ago but the Order's plan to get Harry was not for another few days. There was a scheduled hearing that Dumbledore had somehow negotiated and Katherine just knew it would go badly because the Ministry were doing anything possible to make it seem like Harry was completely nuts. There were only a few slating comments directed at her in several articles but she didn't care. She was right, they all were and they would stand by that.

"Katherine, feet off the table," Molly said in an affectionate tone. The Weasley matriarch, after making sure around twenty times that Katherine was perfectly fine and had made her own choices and completely trusted George, was over the moon that the two were together – but there was always something there, like worry, that Katherine knew would never go away for whatever reasons. Ron really had no input, Ginny was thrilled because Fred had lost a bet they had going (though Katherine suspected the older brother had let his younger sister win) and Hermione just smiled, a little disapproving because George was a prankster and Hermione was a realist.

"Yeah, Kitty, feet off the table. I don't want your filthy smell dirtying my food," Fred joked, lounging on a chair next to her and putting his own feet on the table. She grinned and smacked him with her paper. He then poked her and a full-on war broke out, with her giggling the whole time.

"Oh, moving in on my girlfriend, Fred? That's just cruel," George teased, pressing a kiss to her straight locks before linking their fingers together. Fred stuck his tongue out childishly to his brother before turning and begging his mother for food. Amused, Katherine looked at George, who was grinning at her. "Well?"

"I got a nod – my life is complete," she told him dramatically. In the corner, Moody grunted, not amused by her comment. George choked on laughter before stealing her newspaper and reading it with one hand whilst the other wrapped around her shoulder securely.

"Well, Harry's gone bonkers. Excellent!" he proclaimed, tossing the paper down with a roll of his eyes. Katherine smiled and leaned in closer to his warmth – both literal and metaphorical. He was the perfect heater but he also gave her the sense of security that she really needed. Molly had thought they were moving a bit fast into a relationship but Katherine firmly believed they weren't – because she trusted George. And Molly, obviously seeing that was true, had accepted that, albeit grudgingly. Fred seemed a bit jealous but that was OK – George was his twin.

"Hey, Katherine, are you ready?" Tonks asked giddily as she bounded into the room. Remus followed at a calmer pace, a small, affectionate smile on his face. It seemed that no one else noticed but Katherine certainly did. Tonks remained blissfully ignorant.

"Yeah, I am." She stood up, only to be pulled back down again. George pressed his lips to her cheek before relinquishing his hold and gently shoving her towards Tonks. Katherine blushed furiously.

"Now, you may go," George said jokingly, trying not to seem like he was controlling her. Katherine, well aware that he would never do that, beamed and led the way from the room. Instantly, Tonks started teasing her so badly that her hair turned a deep magenta. Still, it felt nice to be close to someone enough that they joked with her.

"You and George really are adorable – it's so cute! And look at your hair!" Tonks called as quietly as possible, fearing awakening Mrs Black. They both slid into the drawing room with the large family tapestry on the walls and Tonks cut to business. It was almost scary how she could switch from cheerful as the sun to serious as Moody. Katherine associated it with being taught by Moody.

George POV

It was the night that Harry was to be rescued and George was with Katherine and Fred, wondering whether the Boy Who Lived had arrived at the house. Katherine – his _girlfriend_ – was laughing gently at Fred, who was talking her through Fever Fudge and the unfortunate effects it could possibly have. The smile he'd grown used to no longer seemed to strain her face and she looked genuinely comfortable lounged on their bed as he sat behind her and Fred stood.

George believed he'd heard a raised voice but assumed it was Hermione yelling at Ron because he likely left dirty pants lying around or something similar. Katherine, he realised, had slightly straightened her position and he knew she'd heard it too.

"Do you think it's too soon to use the Ears again? As they won't even let Kitty here into the meeting, I think it's worth it," Fred asked when he was done with the Fever Fudge. George grinned deviously, thinking it was a great idea. It was a supposedly large meeting that night, more important than previous ones, and it was true: Katherine wasn't allowed in. Initially, they'd all been surprised and Katherine had been upset but it was fair – at least, that's what she'd said eventually.

"I think that's a great-."

"WHO SAW _HIM_ COME BACK? WHO HAD TO ESCAPE FROM HIM? ME!"

George's eyebrows shot up as the raised voice became more distinct and the owner was obviously Harry. Fred gazed at the door thoughtfully and Katherine had gone strangely pale.

"Well, Harry's here," she whispered weakly. George quickly made the connection between her sudden mood change and Harry's words – he hadn't been the only one that had to escape from You-Know-Who.

"Let's go pay him a visit, shall we?" he suggested, holding out his hand with a teasing grin. His ploy worked and he watched cheerfully as Katherine shook her head and stuck her tongue out.

"I'll walk, thanks," she said, nodding firmly. George rolled his eyes but looked to his brother before they both disappeared at the same moment.

It took Katherine forever to join them and, by the time she had, the meeting was over and they were heading downstairs to dinner.

"Hi Harry," she whispered, hugging the boy briefly before automatically leaning towards George. He eagerly wrapped an arm around her shoulders, as was natural. "Tonks, look-."

It was too late. Tonks had stumbled into the umbrella stand again and awakened Mrs Black from her slumber. Shrieks instantly filled the air and Katherine clamped her fingernails into George's arm, making him gasp.

When Sirius and Remus finally managed to quell the racket, George was extremely proud to note that Katherine had stopped gripping his arm harder than a vice and had actually adjusted to the screaming. It was another step towards her becoming that much stronger, he was thrilled to see.

"Hey Katherine," Bill, George's older brother, greeted cheerfully. Katherine had informed George that she quite liked Bill (though it had been well disguised in a rant about what a little git Percy was) and he watched affectionately as she sat down with him and started conversing animatedly. It was extremely welcome that she and his family got along and Katherine had something in common with all of them.

"Stop staring like a prat," Fred muttered jokingly as he waltzed passed. Recognising that they were to help their mum with dinner, George spared another glance at Katherine before going to assist with carrying things. Honestly, he could feel himself falling head over heels for her – and didn't mind at all.

Katherine POV

"I cannot wait to get to Hogwarts and see everything! I know it's really quite sad that I'm excited but-." Her meek defence was cut off by Bill shaking his head. She liked Bill. Despite her constant rambling, he never looked bored and she never felt like she was annoying him. He also had the most fascinating stories about Egypt and, as someone who had hardly left a dusty old house in a graveyard, they were entrancing.

"I think it's great that you're eager to go – and you'll love it. Just don't let Fred and George get you into too much trouble," he joked and she laughed.

"They couldn't make me do something I don't want to do! That doesn't mean I won't want to get into _some _trouble," she teased back and Bill mimicked her eager laugh as well. For someone who had been Head Boy and a star student, he was remarkably laid back; unlike that little twit Percy, who had no sense of respect and was so up his own arse, it was incredible.

"It's always healthy to release stress," Bill commented and she nodded along.

"Absolutely. I've probably got the best boyfriend for the job," she replied and Bill smirked. Katherine immediately knew what was coming.

"Yes, I see you two are as cosy as ever." He gave her a teasing wink and she smacked him with her wand and waved it playfully near his nose.

"I will use this," she threatened mockingly. Suddenly, she heard the telltale noises of Fred and George causing chaos and her instincts kicked in, eyes darting to where Sirius was sitting with Harry and the vile Mundungus Fletcher. "Duck!" she called casually and they did so just in time. A knife went flying through the air but Katherine somehow caught it by the very edge of the handle before it was embedded in the table. She couldn't do anything about the black mark the cauldron left.

"I think George probably found the best girlfriend for the job as well. Nice reflexes," Bill complimented as Sirius and Harry laughed themselves stupid. Katherine winked at George, who winked back, just before their fuming mother stormed in and yelled at them until she was blue in the face. Katherine just watched with amusement, never tired of the pair.

Believing the excitement and heightened emotions were done for the night, she and everyone else settled down to dinner, with George talking to her and entertaining her largely. His eyes sparkled deviously when he told her tales of former pranks and she could truthfully say she was thrilled she'd trusted him – especially when the dinner took a dark turn.

"Very well. Ginny, Ron, Hermione, Fred, George, Katherine – I want you out of this kitchen, now," Molly ordered after a terrifying battle between herself and Sirius. Instantly, everyone was protesting but Katherine sat calmly, awaiting her turn. She noted an approving look sent to her from Moody's direction and smirked proudly to herself.

As Molly's fury rose and Ron and Hermione negotiated their way into hearing about Voldemort developments, Katherine continued waiting. Eventually, Ginny was sent away and all eyes turned to Katherine.

"Katherine, are you sure you want to hear about all of this?" Molly asked in a much softer tone. It appeared she'd given up attempting to get rid of everyone and succumbed to being worried. Katherine stared defiantly at the matriarch.

"It's better I hear now. I need to know what's going on." She was firm in her decision and Molly, though looking completely defeated, nodded and sat near her husband. George, looking extremely proud of his girlfriend, sat next to Katherine and linked their fingers. Everyone looked at Remus when all had finally quieted in the hallway.

Katherine and George both observed, along with Fred, as Harry had his questions answered – but no real information was given up, she noticed. They were giving him what he wanted but just enough that they all felt informed, not close to the amount of information Katherine knew they had.

"... plans he can put into operation very quietly indeed and he's concentrating on those for the moment." Sirius glanced at Katherine after that statement but she didn't flinch. There was no way she had a clue about what Voldemort was planning – but it seemed the Order did.

"What's he after apart from followers?" Harry asked almost immediately. Katherine wasn't expecting a truthful answer, or an answer at all really, especially when Remus and Sirius glanced at each other.

"Stuff he can only get by stealth. And he needs to be very careful with that – he's already lost his best opportunity at sneaking into places he shouldn't." Once again, Sirius looked at Katherine but for much longer. Under the steady, grey orbs lay a concern for her that she found herself appreciating. Harry spared her a quick stare as well but turned to look questioningly at Sirius. "Like a weapon. Something he didn't have last time."

Katherine grimaced and George squeezed her hand soothingly.

"When he was powerful before?"

"Yes."

"Like what kind of weapon? Something worse than the Avada Kedavra-?"

That was where Molly lost her patience again. She cut off all conversation and sent everyone to bed. All of them fought back, especially when Katherine didn't move.

"This isn't about information on Voldemort. I'll be two minutes," she promised everyone, significantly staring George down until he rolled his eyes. After kissing her forehead, he grudgingly left the room with the other underage people. Those left in the dining room eyed Katherine and she took a shaky breath.

"What is it, Katherine?" Remus asked kindly, prompting her to relax. Remus had the nicest voice and it sounded like he genuinely wanted to hear what she had to say. Sirius, Moody, Bill and the Weasley parents looked at her with concerned faces. Remus continued to look encouraging.

"I know you think we're too young, that I'm too young, but I spent ten years of my life under him. I know him more than you do and whilst I have no knowledge of what he was after because he never fully trusted me, I want to help." Molly looked all set to argue but Katherine silently pleaded with her to stay silent. "I know it's dangerous but I'm not asking to be sent straight into the lion's den – just please let me do something. You know I can."

Everyone exchanged looks but it was Moody who gave the final shake of the head. Distraught, Katherine set herself to leave as graciously as possible. Before she even moved, Remus stopped her with a raised hand.

"We understand your need to help, Katherine, but you don't have to do things because you think that's what we want." Here, Katherine's green eyes shot up to Remus' orbs and saw sympathy in them. "You're not a prisoner anymore."

She felt almost sick as she held back tears. How had he known? How had he known that she felt that way? Why did she even feel that way? The kindness and genuine warmth just in the kitchen was more than she'd experienced since she was five years old – why did she still feel the need to earn it?

"I don't know what you mean." Her voice only trembled slightly but she knew everyone in the room could hear it. Moody let out a snort but Molly quickly shut him up with a glare. Katherine turned her eyes back to Remus, flickering them to Sirius occasionally only to find him frowning at her.

"That not all of it, is it?" he questioned before sharing another glance with Remus. Those two did it a lot and Katherine found herself wondering if they could hear each others' thoughts. They were best friends, so she supposed reading each other was as easy as reading a book.

"Katherine, revenge can drive you insane." She cracked at the sympathy in Remus' voice.

"God, stop saying my name like that! Stop treating me like I'm so breakable! Yes, I went through horrible things and I have terrifying nightmares every night but that – that doesn't mean . . . I don't need your pity."

Katherine was shaking violently and her chest felt constricted. She was gasping heavily and her eyes wouldn't blink as she fought the urge to claw at her hair. Nobody spoke for a long time as she stood on the verge of hyperventilation and she knew they were worried about sending her into a complete downward spiral.

"Your need for revenge isn't healthy. We all understand that you want to get retribution for what you went through, and what others have gone through, but you have to approach it differently. Take it from someone who knows: help is always necessary. You can't silently obsess or you'll be driven insane."

Katherine thought of her mother – whom she was too scared to visit – and why she was hospitalised. She thought of how obsession had driven a completely stable and strong woman into insanity and gritted her teeth. Sirius was right. She couldn't let the desire for revenge and to try and save everyone when it just wasn't possible consume her.

"That doesn't mean I don't want to help," she claimed weakly and saw that everyone looked relieved at her cooperation. Molly, Bill and Remus had small smiles on their faces whilst Mr Weasley and Moody remained remarkably stoic. Sirius looked deeply approving.

"Then you can keep up correspondence. We'll need regular reports from inside Hogwarts and, in turn, we'll give you what information we deem necessary." Completely surprised – both at the lack of protest from the others and the suggestion itself – Katherine stared at Remus with wide eyes before breaking into a smile.

"I can do that," she agreed. To some it would seem like a meagre job but, with the Daily Prophet hounding Dumbledore, they'd need a reliable student reporting from the other end. Whilst there were teachers that would be able to get in and out of the school and were in the Order, they didn't know everything. Katherine would be able to gather information from everywhere, just like she'd practiced.

"We suspect there will be Ministry interference with Hogwarts – your knowledge will be crucial at this point. Teachers can only do so much but you'll be able to catch more." She smirked gleefully. Fred and George would definitely approve of just how sneaky the plan was.

"Am I allowed to tell the others?" she asked, watching as they all exchanged looks. Eventually, Remus nodded slowly.

"They have to be discrete," he warned and she nodded. Subtlety was key with the growing dangers and they couldn't openly broadcast their feelings on Voldemort, otherwise she'd be completely useless. Fred and George would definitely get informed, though, as they were in a different year to her, not to mention the sneakiest people she knew.

"I think we can handle that."

**There you have it – Katherine's not nearly as fixed as everyone thinks she is. I thought Remus and Sirius were the best people to understand her desire for revenge. Here's your glance into the next chapter:**

"_Katherine," he said in a guttural voice and she tried to steady herself – but there was a reason Boggarts were so fearsome. They took on the form of a person's worst fear and, in that moment, Katherine was paralysed._

**Don't forget to leave a review and let me know you're all still reading. The next update will DEFINITELY be up in a few days, I promise. Love, Bianca :) x**


End file.
